kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Racoontail/Improvement Material Gathering Guide - A Monthly and Weekly Quest Helper
Please note that this blog is still under construction. To do list: *Finish all relevant map tables *Create fleet loadouts on all relevant maps. Make alternate loadouts. Optimize plane loadouts. *Flesh out the image map. Add second tab for non-sortie quest. Contemplating on making a tab that shows difference for rankers. *Add newbie section. Show ship requirements so people level certain ships early, keep duplicates of necessary ships, etc. Noteworthy ships with specific ship requirements like Nachi, Myoukou, Haguro, CAVs. 3 sets of submarines for time saving. 16 expedition destroyers and more. *Decide whether to keep current template. *Check grammar, proof read, make sure code is working properly. *Add proper introduction and credits. Flowcharts Sortie Flowchart= Image:Kancolle_Improvement_Screws_1.2_clickable_sortie.png|700px| rect 5 151 154 269 Bm1 rect 317 154 467 308 Bm4 rect 98 328 251 445 Bw1 rect 261 352 343 376 1-1 rect 160 463 310 531 Bw4 (Part 1) rect 316 466 468 532 Bd5 rect 316 546 467 615 Bw2 rect 111 537 214 571 2-3 rect 112 587 212 627 5-4 rect 473 472 554 508 2-2 rect 5 651 155 745 Bm5 rect 158 663 234 683 1-5 rect 317 660 468 701 Bw5 rect 626 641 705 663 1-6 rect 624 666 706 688 4-3 rect 22 775 103 798 1-5 rect 5 859 157 930 Bw10 rect 160 751 309 823 Bw4 (Part2) rect 320 755 469 804 Bw6 rect 489 743 641 812 Bw7 rect 665 736 746 758 3-3 rect 665 774 750 796 3-5 rect 239 846 390 986 Bm6 rect 393 863 474 884 4-2 rect 5 971 155 1108 Bm3 rect 315 1017 469 1189 Bm7 rect 521 990 673 1062 Bw8 rect 523 1082 671 1150 Bw9 # |-|Non-sortie Flowchart= Empty! |-|Testing123= Image:Kancolle_Improvement_Screws_1.2_clickable_sortie.png|upright| rect 5 151 154 269 Bm1 rect 317 154 467 308 Bm4 rect 98 328 251 445 Bw1 rect 261 352 343 376 1-1 rect 160 463 310 531 Bw4 (Part 1) rect 316 466 468 532 Bd5 rect 316 546 467 615 Bw2 rect 111 537 214 571 2-3 rect 112 587 212 627 5-4 rect 473 472 554 508 2-2 rect 5 651 155 745 Bm5 rect 158 663 234 683 1-5 rect 317 660 468 701 Bw5 rect 626 641 705 663 1-6 rect 624 666 706 688 4-3 rect 22 775 103 798 1-5 rect 5 859 157 930 Bw10 rect 160 751 309 823 Bw4 (Part2) rect 320 755 469 804 Bw6 rect 489 743 641 812 Bw7 rect 665 736 746 758 3-3 rect 665 774 750 796 3-5 rect 239 846 390 986 Bm6 rect 393 863 474 884 4-2 rect 5 971 155 1108 Bm3 rect 315 1017 469 1189 Bm7 rect 521 990 673 1062 Bw8 rect 523 1082 671 1150 Bw9 # - Sortie World 1: 鎮守府海域 World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base Tips: *Completing Bw1 at world 1-1 will sparkle about 16 ships to 80+ morale on average. Have 16+ expedition destroyers and light cruisers unsparkled at the beginning of the week, and mass sparkle them while Bw1 is active. World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 Naval Base Adjacent Sea Route World 2: 南西諸島海域 World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay World 2-5:【Extra Operation】沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea Tips: Clear this quest at the beginning of the month to unlock Bm5, so other antisubmarine missions can be completed with Bm5. Avoid locking 2-5 into the final boss formation until Bm7 is completed, so Bm7 too can be cleared with easier enemy formations. World 3: 北方海域 World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 Alfonsinos Fighter power with proficiency: 246 (AS+, 9 buffer) World 3-5: 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Island Campaign FLEET World 4: 西方海域 World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Pacification FLEET FLEET World 4-3: World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama FLEET World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island FLEET FLEET World 5: 南方海域 World 5-1: 南方海域前面 The Forefront of the Southern Sea Tips: World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 The Coral Islands Tips: World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area Tips: World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area Tips: Tips: |} Category:Blog posts